


Just love me please

by pluvijoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Hwang Hyunjin Being an Asshole, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Seo Changbin Being an Asshole, Unrequited Love, i promise it'll get better, little to no dialogue, sometimes it hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvijoon/pseuds/pluvijoon
Summary: Felix never wanted this to happen. he was happy with just being friends-----------------these are just my word vomits when i'm angsty and trying to deal with my own crush----------------





	Just love me please

Felix didn’t want to feel. He didn’t want to see what one mistake could have caused. A stupid slip of the tongue cost him his best friend, someone he could trust with every little detail about him. At first he didn’t notice. The adrenaline and embarrassment from accidentally confessing to his crush still coursing through his veins.

A week later is when it finally hit. Changbin didn’t like him back, god, he probably despised him. He thought back to the elder’s reaction to his confession. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked him up and down, walking away afterwards. Felix initially took this as Changbin needing time to deal with his own feelings, but the picture was drawing itself. He had hardly seen Changbin since that incident, let alone spoken to said boy. His crush was _ avoiding _ him. Sure, they’d share an awkward glance when they crossed each other’s paths, Changbin scoffing and walking away when Felix gave him a bright smile. The brown haired boy had occasionally glared at him, which made Felix’s heart sink. He didn’t think he was that… _ unlikeable. _The whispers in the halls didn’t make him feel any better either. He stopped trying. There was no one to impress, no best friend to lean on and cry. No Changbin. The rest of the students… noticed, to say the least. Felix went from ‘transfer student’ to ‘the boy that’s stupidy in love’ pretty quickly. 

He would be lying if he said that it didn’t hurt. Having to look at yourself and come to the terms that you ruined for friendship because of your feelings. It hurt a lot. Seeing that Changbin was easily able to have a new best friend made him envious. He often wondered at night _ was i really that replaceable? _He didn’t think he was. But the way that Hwang Hyunjin stared him down every time he walked past the newly formed best friends wasn’t the most comforting feeling. He wanted to talk to Changbin. That didn’t come so easily.

As an ex-best friend, Felix knew Changbin’s schedule so they could walk together. So felix waited outside of Changbin’s sixth period, as that was his home period. While standing outside. Felix was replaying the words that would come out of his mouth. If he stuttered or went off topic, he’d sigh and start over, no two trials the same. Then the bell rang. He looked at every face with hopeful eyes, knowing he was there somewhere. He finally saw him, the best view he’s gotten in a while. His baby pink cap was unmistakable in his yellow hoodie, _ Felix’s _ old yellow hoodie. It stung, seeing him in his clothes, but so much time had passed, Changbin probably forgot it wasn’t his own. His body was on autopilot, and he reached out and grabbed the older boy’s arm, halting his movements. Changbin stared into his eyes, shocked to see the boy so… different. Felix’s eyes and cheeks were swollen. His eyeballs slightly red, and his lip chewed up. He wore his thick glasses, his hair undone and face bare; a look that he stopped wearing when Changbin said it was ugly. Said boy gulped softly and looked into Changbin’s eyes, scanning for any readable emotion. His mouth opened for a few seconds before he croaked out a “Binnie please”. The brown haired boy had shaken off the younger’s grip, turning to Hyunjin, who had appeared and called his name so they could walk home. He left hand in hand with the tall boy, leaving a broken Felix in the middle of the busy hallway. He quickly wiped a tear that had fallen in fear of someone seeing and whispered to no one. 

_ “Please Binnie, don’t go.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry felix. I love you


End file.
